Warrior Cats Lemons
by WolfLord200
Summary: Various lemons containing either canon characters or OCs.
1. Sandyslip x Branch

**Sandyslip x Branch [RAPE]**

**Warning, this lemon will contain rape. Please refrain from reading if this topic is sensitive for you.**

Sandyslip was annoyed. The intersexual cat was in heat and they have been unable to find any cat, tom or she-cat, to relieve him. Deep in thought, he never notices that he had left Windclan territory and was now in rogue territory. When he finally does realize it however, he decides that it wouldn't hurt to stick around a bit and take a break from his clanmates. He groans a bit to himself as his heat causes his body to shudder. He then lays on his back and begins rubbing a paw over his core while using his tail to stimulate his hard member, moaning to himself. He then starts rubbing himself faster, panting and moaning, unaware that he was gaining someone's attention.

Branch had just recently made a kill. His paws were red with dried blood and he was now trying to find something else to do to occupy his time. That was when he heard it, moans of pleasure. He stalks towards the sound silently, taking care to not make a single sound. Finally, he sees what was causing the sound, a cat pleasuring himself. He thought it strange though because of the heat scent coming off the tom in waves. That was when Branch realized it must be an intersexual cat, both a male and a female, and smirks to himself. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

"Well well, what have we here? Looks like a cat that could use a bit of help" Sandyslip hears. Sandyslip leaps to his paws and turns to face Branch, fur fluffed up. "You should learn to mind your own business. And don't you know it's rude to sneak up on others?" He questions as he glares at Branch. Branch laughs and pads closer, like a hunter about to catch some prey. "Now now, I believe you are being the rude one, intruding onto my land. And besides, I could use a bit of fun" Branch replies darkly before lunging and pinning down Sandyslip. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Choose wisely kitty cat" Branch whispers into Sandyslip's ear. Sandyslip struggles underneath Branch. "Let me go! My clan would have noticed that I'm gone by now and will come looking for me" he says, though lying. His clan was used to him being gone for a while and most likely wouldn't search for him until it gets dark. Branch however, chuckles, not worried at all by the threat. "Don't worry, I'll be long gone before they show up" he replies before thrusting into Sandyslip's core roughly, Sandyslip yowling at the sudden pain. Branch doesn't give Sandyslip any time to adjust as he begins thrusting roughly into him, tearing at Sandyslip's walls. "Ohhhhhh, you are so tight for a tom" Branch moans as he digs his claws into Sandyslip's shoulders to keep him from trying to get away. Sandyslip of course, was angry. Angry at letting his guard down and angry at the tom having his way with him. However, his anger starts ebbing away as he begins moaning, unable to resist the growing pleasure for long. 'No, bad Sandyslip. Don't moan for this foxheart. Ohhhhhhh, but it also feels so good' he thought to himself as he lets out another moan of pleasure. "So the kitty cat is enjoying this? You are such a slut" Branch says with a laugh as he begins pounding hard against Sandyslip's g-spot, Sandyslip yowling with pleasure as his tail strokes his hardened member. He could feel his climax coming as his walls tighten around Branch but Branch cuffs him harshly around the ears. "Don't cum until I do it first, my little slut" he states as he pounds even harder, Sandyslip moaning and panting. With a hard thrust and a yowl, Branch empties himself deep inside Sandyslip, who cums almost immediately after. "There now. That wasn't so bad. You best run home now, before another rogue decides to have its way with you" Branch says with a laugh as he stalks away. Sandyslip pants, catching his breath before he too walks off, heading back to Windclan territory. 'Gotta wash the stench off before I go back to camp. Can't have anyone wondering what happened' he thought to himself as he heads towards the lake. From now on, he will make sure to avoid rogue territory.


	2. Crowfeather x Leafpool LoveLust

Leafpool sighs to herself as she sits in the medicine den. It's been several moons since she had given birth to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Every now and then she couldn't help but think of Crowfeather, the tom that stole her heart, she was thinking about him even more now that she was in heat. Already toms in Thunderclan were trying to get her attention, despite the fact that she was a medicine cat. But there was only one tom she wanted, and he was in Windclan. She sighs again, gaining the look of Jayfeather, her son and former apprentice. "If you are going to be so mopey about it you best go see if you can find him. I don't want to hear that sighing all day, I hear it enough from Briarlight as it is" Jayfeather states curtly with a lash of his tail. Leafpool knew who he meant and smiles gratefully at Jayfeather. "If you say so. I won't be gone long" she says as she walks out of the medicine den, gaining the looks of several different toms as they call out to her. She of course ignores them and walks out of the camp. Once in the territory, she heads for the Windclan border, silently thinking about what to say. Eventually, she makes it to the Windclan border, and is surprised to see Crowfeather already there.

Crowfeather looks up at Leafpool and seems both relieved and nervous. "I, um, I wanted to talk to you. I know we ended things but I just had to see you. Especially now that Nightcloud has been getting more clingy since her heat started" he explains while looking down at his paws. Leafpool remains silent for a moment before smiling softly. "I guess we both are having it rough. Ever since my heat started the toms have been trying to get my attention. But I think we both know who would always have my attention" she speaks as she steps closer to the boundary, the two now staring into each other's eyes.

Leafpool glances down a bit to see Crowfeather's member fully out, just as big as she remembered. Now that she was closer, Crowfeather could smell nothing but her heat and takes a small step over the boundary. "Leafpool, I want to mate with you again, just like how we did it last time, with no regrets" he says boldly, Leafpool purring and nodding. "Me too, let's do it again. Make me remember why I love you so much" she says as she turns her rear towards him, giving him a full view.

Crowfeather immediately begins licking her core, rasping his tongue all over it as he licks her roughly. He then sticks his tongue inside her, Leafpool shuddering and moaning, and licks the inside of her walls. "Mmmmmm Leafpool, just as tasty as I remember" he purrs against her, sending vibrations down her core, making her moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh yes Crowfeather, just like that" she moans out, pumping his member with her tail, causing Crowfeather to moan as he continues eating her out.

Leafpool could feel her climax coming but Crowfeather suddenly pulls back, making Leafpool whine in disappointment. "Don't worry love, I'm about to make you feel ten times better" Crowfeather says as he then mounts her, the tip of his member barely pushing in. However, instead of thrusting all the way inside, he begins teasing her, rubbing the outside of her core with his member and only pushing the tip inside.

Leafpool was soaking wet now and she looks at Crowfeather in frustration. "Just mate me already Crowfeather, make me your dirty slut" she says, Crowfeather smirking. "As you wish my dear" he says as he thrusts inside, Leafpool gasping in pleasure, and starts pounding her at a slow and steady pace.

Crowfeather moans as he continues his pounding. "Great Starclan, you are even tighter than I remember. Much, ohhhhhh, tighter than Nightcloud" Crowfeather says in between moans. "Come on Crowfeather, you aren't a kit are you? Fuck me so hard that I'll have trouble walking for a moon" Leafpool challenges, Crowfeather laughing. "Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me. As you wish my beautiful slut" Crowfeather replies before picking up the pace, thrusting so fast and hard it was like he was granted the power of the wind itself.

He starts pounding roughly against Leafpool's g-spot, making her scream out in pleasure. "Oh, oh yes Crowfeather, just like that" Leafpool pants out before moaning loudly, feeling her climax building. Crowfeather could also feel his building and starts thrusting even harder than before, leaning forward against her back to go even deeper. "I'm gonna cum Leafpool. Let's do it together" he whispers into her ear. "Yes, do it, impregnate me with your kits" Leafpool replies. Crowfeather then does one last thrust and cums a huge load deep inside her, Leafpool climaxing at the same time as she yowls his name. The two remain like that for a minute before Crowfeather pulls out slowly.

"That was the best mating I've ever had" Crowfeather says with a purr, Leafpool nodding in agreement. "Yes, and the kits will turn out wonderful. And this time, I'll make sure to tell them who their father is. Perhaps I'll even find a way for them to visit you" she says as she nuzzles his cheek. "I would love that. I must go now my love, but let's do this again on your next heat" Crowfeather replies before padding away, Leafpool sighing in happiness before also padding away, imaging just how the kits would turn out.


End file.
